


By The Light Of The Day

by Elphabuddy



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Sleepy Cuddles, Snuggling, True Love, Waking Up, slow morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphabuddy/pseuds/Elphabuddy
Summary: “A tiny grunt of annoyance rumbles in the back of her throat.Karen chuckles. “I know you’re awake, baby.”“’M not. Hush,” she grumbles against her chest.”
Relationships: Karen Smith/Gretchen Wieners
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	By The Light Of The Day

Wisps of long stray hairs tickle at Karen’s nose, waking her up. The room is already light behind her eyelids. She rubs at her face ungracefully without opening her eyes, resting her chin on Gretchen’s head to stay cuddled up to her for just a little longer.

It will never cease to amaze her how comfortably they can sleep together. Their bodies acting like puzzle pieces that fit perfectly.

Gretchen’s face moves against her neck, tucking down further to hide from the sun streaming in their windows, slipping past the slits of their blinds. Her arm tightens around her waist as if she’s trying to pull her closer despite that being an impossibility with how close they already are. A tiny grunt of annoyance rumbles in the back of her throat.

Karen chuckles. “I know you’re awake, baby.”

“’M not. Hush,” she grumbles against her chest.

Karen peeks an eye open and checks their clock. They’ve got a little less than half an hour before it goes off and they have to start getting ready. All the better to take advantage of now that she’s awake.

She rubs Gretchen’s back gently, allowing herself to fade into the feeling of being pressed so close to her that she can barely tell where she ends and Gretchen begins.

Smooth skin against her own, warm breath washing across her chest, how Gretchen’s nose pressed firmly against her collarbone, how Gretchen’s hand occasionally lightly squeezes her hip as if she’s double checking that she’s staying with her, how their legs are so tangled that she has no idea how they’ll untie each other.

And it’s wonderful. Karen wants more than the 5 minutes that they now have left. She wants days, weeks, years longer. She wants to be held by her indefinitely. Until the universe no longer allows them to be near each other.

Being this seen, this known, this loved... It is terrifying and exhilarating and everything in between. It feels like being naked even when you’re clothed, like being warm even when surrounded by ice and snow, like being sober and high at the same time. Contradictory but complimentary in all the best ways and she loves every moment of it.

Gretchen moves her leg, hooking her knee around hers ever so slightly tighter, tangling them further. Karen giggles. “I am so freaking in love with you,” she whispers.

Gretchen kisses her collar gently. “I love you too, sweetie,” she murmurs.

The alarm blares, causing both of them to flinch. Gretchen chuckles as Karen reaches over her and smacks in the general direction of the clock until there’s silence.

“Are you showering first or am I?” Gretchen asks, looking up at Karen. Karen grins at the thought of them showering together, the memory really, but she’d love to do so again. She opens her mouth and Gretchen cuts her off before the suggestion even comes out. “No.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say,” Karen whines.

Gretchen raises her eyebrow playfully. “So you weren’t going to say we should shower together?”

Karen pouts. “Ok. Maybe you do but it still sounds nice.”

Gretchen smiles, cupping her cheek and kissing her lips quickly. “It does. I just need to be on time today and I’m not sure I will be if we do that. We could take one together on Saturday. Sound good?”

Karen holds her pinkie between them. Gretchen laughs and hooks her pinkie around Karen’s. “Say it again,” Karen says while still pouting.

“We will shower together on Saturday,” Gretchen repeats firmly, staring into Karen’s eyes.

The way her dark eyes glinting with flecks of gold in the sun takes her aback, just as it almost always does when it happens. Karen will never tire of it. She’s so beautiful she can barely manage to straighten out her thoughts.

“Ok. Go take the first shower, baby,” Karen says. Gretchen kisses her nose before she gets out of bed.

Gretchen goes off to the bathroom and Karen lays back, staring at the glow in the dark galaxy stickers that she’s plastered the ceiling with. She decides that she must be the luckiest person to ever exist if this is what she gets to wake up to every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: elphabuddy


End file.
